User blog:Joe Steadman/Joes life story
Joe was born in on 1700 the 14th of January, to an Irish father and a Portuguese mother in Ireland, as a kid, he found war fascinating, he wanted to be the best of the best, so he studied and trained, when he was a teenager, He learned hand to hand fighting from his fathers friend Phil, who traveled to China to learn Martial arts in secret, his father taught him marksmanship and swordsmanship, his mother taught him voodoo and spiritual work, and his older aunts, taught him politics, and strategy, his young aunt taught him geography and speech. But this was the same for all of his brothers and sisters, until the EITC came. The EITC came and tried to draft my brother while I watched from atop the roof, my father and the other men gripped their rifles and Joe could tell, It was party time, he threw a stick of dynamite from the roof at the small group of EITC and the men fought each other for a good 15 minute skirmish, after the fight his father came with a bullet in the knee He could no longer work in the farms for some time more EITC patrolled around this town for the skirmish they gave, and weren't being generous with their drafts. Kenny, Joe's brother didn't want to go to the Caribbean, so he went to Korea instead. Many things began to happen, people were being hanged, drafted and dragged through the streets. His father sent his Mother sisters and aunts to Portugal with their grandparents, While Joe and his father stayed, He gave joe a pack of food, water, a combat knife, and a short barreled rifle, he snuck into a trade ship while his father went in a transport ship to Portugal. the trade ship he was on heading through the Atlantic, was attacked by pirates, they slaughtered most of the crew but let Joe come with them aboard their ship, once again their ship was attacked by the British Navy where Joe was captured then, their ship on its way back to Britain was attacked by US Marines. but this time Joe escaped in a raft, to Cuba, where he stole a small fishing boat and sailed up to Florida, the swamps and animals of this place were horrid, Joe sailed back down to Tortuga where he won 150 gold coins in a poker match. He went into is boat to sleep as he sailed, the next day he woke up on a island infested with crabs, he build a small shack on this island and feasted on the crabs, the next day he heard gunfire outside. he went out to see and he saw a fireteam of Marines practicing, he followed these Marines, but to him it seemed like they could see him. when they went back to their base across the Island Joe went in and with no anger or paranoia they let him join their unit. Category:Blog posts